Morir cien veces
by Mer95
Summary: Oneshot: Sora ama profundamente a Yamato. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, ese amor se convirtió en un vicio, uno intensamente doloroso pero difícil de dejar. Sora intentará decirle adiós y ponerle fin a sus penas... ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte?


**Holaa! Les traigo otra historia de una de mis parejas favoritas de digimon -** **Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos :)**

Advertencia: contiene escenas lemmon (no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlas, asique me pueden haber salido mal, sepan disculpar)

Aclaro: Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia que salió de _mi loca cabecita_ mientras escuchaba una canción de kudai jaja.

 **Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten!**

Pasada la medianoche, Sora escuchó el sonido de las llaves queriendo entrar en la cerradura. Suspiró, poco más y se hubiera quedado dormida. Lo había estado esperando hacía más de dos horas. Había preparado la cena para los dos, con la esperanza de que tan solo una vez fuera a casa temprano. No se sorprendió mucho cuando no apareció, como era costumbre, esa noche tampoco se había tomado las molestias de avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Sora sabía que él tardaría en llegar a la habitación, siempre pasaba por la cocina a ver si ella le había dejado algo en la heladera. Inmediatamente se incorporó de la cama y se quitó la bata con la que dormía, dejando al descubierto un ligero camisón color crema. Éste se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando su perfecta cintura y sus redondos senos. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperándolo.

Sin mucha delicadeza, la puerta se abrió y un hombre que conocía bien apareció. Ni bien entró en el cuarto comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, comenzando con su saco. No reparó en la presencia de Sora. Ella se dirigió hacia él con un paso sensual y una sonrisa tierna, pero seductora al mismo tiempo. Una vez cerca, comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente los botones de la camisa hasta dejar su torso completamente desnudo. Sonrío, a Sora le encantaba admirar el cuerpo de su pareja. Pero lo que más le gustaba era besar su cuello, y, por supuesto, sentirlo dentro.

Con ternura lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, con solo tenerlo cerca se excitaba. Inspiró profundo queriendo impregnarse de su olor. Pero ni bien inhaló supo que algo andaba mal, _como de costumbre_. En otra ocasión, como lo había hecho repetidas veces, se hubiera tragado su dolor, hubiera soportado la humillación que representaba ese desagradable olor que sentía. No solo hubiese cerrado sus ojos, sino también su corazón. Tuvo la tentación de seguir acariciándolo, tocándolo dónde a él más le gustaba, pero se dijo que había sido suficiente.

Se alejó unos centímetros, y sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. ¿Cuántas veces había vivido aquella escena? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que vivirla para darse cuenta que entre los dos no quedaba nada más que una lágrima?

No quería seguir viviendo aquel infierno, ya ni recordaba por cuánto tiempo lo había estado soportando. Una, dos, hasta tres veces había mirado hacia otro lado, haciendo como si nada pasara. Siempre sonriéndole, cumpliéndole sus más extraños caprichos. Mientras él solamente se dejaba mimar sin siquiera susurrarle palabras de amor. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto? ¿Por qué seguía vendando sus ojos y entregándose a él? La respuesta era clara: lo amaba. Pero ese amor se había convertido en un vicio. Un vicio del cual ella no podía escapar, era intensamente doloroso. Pero sin él se sentía vacía.

–Otra vez –susurró Sora con la cabeza gacha.

El hombre parado frente a ella no dijo nada, pero Sora podía sentir sus ojos postrados en su figura. Ahora era momento de que él le negase sus más aterradores pensamientos, o por lo menos que lo intentara. Sin embargo, siguió en silencio. Y ese silencio se convirtió en una lanza que atravesó el corazón de Sora.

– ¿Piensas que soy una idiota? –gritó, esta vez mirándolo a sus ojos, tan azules como el océano. No le dio tiempo de responderle o reaccionar, y lo abofeteó.- Yamato, quiero que te marches, que te vayas. Ahora.

Se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo aquello. Y más cuando comenzó a arrojarle su camisa, su saco y todas las cosas que encontraba a mano mientras le repetía que se marchara. Yamato agarró cada prenda y como un fantasma se fue sin musitar palabra.

Cuando dejó el departamento, Sora se derrumbó, todo su cuerpo cayó bruscamente al suelo, lastimando sus rodillas. Pero aquello no le dolió, el vacío que sentía era más desgarrador. Acababa de decirle adiós a su vicio, y los síntomas de abstinencia se presentaron con más rapidez de lo que esperaba. El pecho le oprimía con fuerza, sintió sus labios resecos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Aunque su mente le pedía a gritos que dejara de jugar aquel juego, su cuerpo y corazón no pensaban lo mismo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba su calor, que la tocara, que le hiciera el amor.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba se incorporó, tambaleó hasta llegar al balcón y divisó una sombra que salía del edificio. Desde el séptimo piso supo que era Yamato, descaradamente se había ido sin ponerse la camisa. Vio como paró un taxi y se perdía en la neblina de la noche. Por un instante se imaginó a dónde iría. De seguro no sería a la casa de su padre, quizás a un hotel, a lo de su mejor amigo. O a lo de una amiguita, él siempre tenía una rondando cerca.

Sora se quedó en silencio, allí, parada en su balcón, con la mente confundida, con el corazón partido. Y una pregunta arribó a su cabeza: ¿era cierto que no quedaba nada entre los dos? ¿O aún había algo, algo más que solo sus lágrimas? Sora esbozó una mueca sombría. Si aún queda algo, no es más que un lazo deshilachado, completamente quebrajado, y con el olor al perfume de otra mujer, pensó.

Ingresó nuevamente al cuarto, todavía con pasos titubeantes. La habitación le pareció tan inmensa, como si no la reconociese. Volvió a repasar la escena que minutos antes había tenido lugar. Esta vez, no fue dolor lo que apareció sino furia, una ira descontrolada. No quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, miró su cama con deseos de dormir y nunca despertar. Pero no era tan débil para eso. Presa del enojo, se puso un saco lo suficientemente largo para cubrirse el camisón, unos tacones, agarró su cartera, y salió de su apartamento.

Caminó dos manzanas y se subió al primer taxi que vio pasar. Le dijo al taxista que siguiera hacia delante, que no tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio en particular. El hombre, de cabello canoso y semblante robusto, obedeció. Encendió el taxímetro y apretó el acelerador. Sora iba mirando por la ventana, aunque no le prestaba atención a la vista. Simplemente sus ojos se dirigían hacia fuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una zona bastante iluminada, llena de bares en cada esquina, quioscos, locales de ropa, galerías. Sora decidió bajarse, pagó el viaje y se despidió amablemente del conductor.

Entró al primer bar que se encontró. Jamás había ido. De hecho hace mucho que no salía por las noches. Yamato y ella rara vez tenían una cita o iban a comer afuera. Quizás al comienzo de su relación sí, pero ahora se veían casi únicamente en la cama. Y tampoco tenía amigas; compañeras de trabajo, tal vez, pero nunca estaba de humor para salir con ellas.

El bar era más amplio de lo que aparentaba desde fuera. Al fondo había una larga barra rústica donde preparaban los tragos. En las paredes colgaban cuadros que parecían fotografías antiguas. Las mesas estaban acomodadas hacia los costados, dejando un pasillo en el medio que llevaba a la barra. Detrás de ésta, se exponían las distintas bebidas. En una esquina había un juego de sillones marrones y a su lado una mesa de pool algo deteriorada por el tiempo que seguramente llevaba allí.

Sora fue directo hacia la barra. Varios hombres voltearon a verla, no era que ella era una mujer especialmente atractiva. Pero no era común la clientela femenina en aquel bar. Tomó asiento y llamó al cantinero.

–Un whisky doble, por favor –pidió.

El cantinero asintió y se puso a preparar el trago. Sora no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba su rostro. Pero estaba claro que aquella noche no pensaba ser seducida por ningún hombre que tuviera por lo menos un ápice de conciencia. Su cara lavada, sus ojos hinchados, y su pelirrojo pelo enmarañado eran la ecuación perfecta que daba como resultado la inatracción total.

Cuando el cantinero regresó con el vaso, inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca y acabó con su contenido. Un ardor recorrió su garganta, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar bebidas fuertes. Pero no le importó, lo necesitaba. El joven del bar se sorprendió y le ofreció otro trago, pero ella lo rechazó con su mano. Uno era suficiente. Ya podía sentir como sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza. Y como sus ojos comenzaban a dar vueltas.

–Por lo visto no está acostumbrada a tomar –comentó un hombre sentado a su lado en la barra. Estaba tomando una cerveza.

Sora lo miró pero no lograba tener una imagen nítida de su rostro. Lo que sus confundidos ojos captaban era que se trataba de un hombre mayor que ella, pero no mucho más de treinta años. Tenía el pelo corto, prolijo. Vestía un traje de oficina demasiado elegante para el lugar. Y le sonreía de forma juguetona.

–En cambio usted, viene con frecuencia –soltó sin tener ninguna evidencia de lo que decía.

–Muy observadora. Me gusta este lugar, no viene mucha gente, es tranquilo. Pero es la primera vez que me encuentro con una señorita tan bonita como usted.

Sora sonrío por cortesía. Estaba claro que ella no era de esas chicas que llamaban la atención sin arreglarse lo suficiente. Él hombre simplemente quería acostarse con alguien. La estaba probando, jugando. Pero ella ¿estaba para juegos?

–No deben venir muchas mujeres por acá.

–En eso tiene razón –respondió. Luego se acercó más a Sora, colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, era una mano firme y fuerte. Y le susurró-: ¿Por qué no se toma otro whisky? Venga, yo invito.

El hombre era tan simple, pensó Sora. La quería emborrachar, y aprovecharse de su fragilidad. Llevarla a su casa y tener relaciones con ella. Toda una aventura. El sexo con desconocidos debe ser interesante, se dijo a sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

–No se me antoja.

– ¿Y que se le antoja, señorita?

No sabía si era porque estaba borracha, o era porque aún su corazón se retorcía y le dolía tanto el pecho que no podía pensar con claridad, pero la voz del hombre se tornó excitante, tentadora. Ahora que lo tenía bien cerca, descubrió que era un tipo bien parecido, de facciones bien marcadas, labios finos, y mirada penetrante, decidida. Era alto y de aire protector. No tenía pinta de ser un loco pervertido o algo por el estilo. Todo lo contrario, un hombre que sabía cómo seducir a las mujeres. Se imaginó encima de él balanceándose de un lado al otro sobre su miembro. Sintió como sus pezones se le endurecían. Su cuerpo entero se lo estaba pidiendo.

–Sora, puede llamarme Sora.

–Está bien, Sora. Si no desea un trago, entonces ¿Qué pretende? –dijo el desconocido, utilizando un tono sugerente.

Sora posó sus dedos en la camisa del hombre, y recorrió su cuerpo con ellos hasta llegar a su rostro. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo se volvió insoportable. Continuó, luego acarició su barbilla, e inclinó su cuerpo hacía el. Cuando su boca estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la oreja susurró:

–Sabe una cosa, hoy no traigo sostén.

El hombre se mordió el labio inferior, dio un vistazo a su cuerpo sin preocuparse por ser disimulado. Luego volvió sus ojos al rostro de Sora. Ella se desprendió los primeros botones del abrigo dejando entrever unos breteles color crema y su pecho, únicamente cubierto por una tela fina del mismo color. Luego volvió a abotonarse, se paró y se dirigió a la salida. El desconocido tragó saliva, pagó inmediatamente su trago, que no había terminado, y el de Sora.

Sora lo esperaba en la entrada. Estaba completamente excitada, ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado quedar con un hombre con el que apenas había entablado conversación. Y ni siquiera había preguntado por su nombre. Lo vio acercarse a ella, la tomó de la cintura con fuerza, pero sin ser violento. Y la atrajo hacia sí. Su mano bajó levemente hacia la cadera, y peligrosamente, más a bajo. Ella no reaccionó, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Llegaron a la puerta de un edificio enorme, de esos que nunca en la vida Sora pensaría en comprar con el sueldo actual que ganaba. El hombre vivía en el decimotercero piso. Su habitación estaba en perfecto orden, ni una mancha, ni un pelo, nada fuera de lugar. Concordaba con su aspecto.

Sin mucho preámbulo él le quitó aquel abrigo y la contempló en el camisón, luego también la despojó de aquella ligera prenda. Y la siguió observando. Sora no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, de hecho estaba bastante orgullosa; el haber practicado deportes desde su infancia le había ayudado. No tenía una cara precisamente atractiva, pero podía presumir de su silueta.

Ella no se quedó atrás y rápidamente le desabotonó la camisa al extraño. Un torso formidable, se notaba a rayas que iba seguido al gimnasio y seguía una estricta dieta.

Por un momento la imagen de Yamato le nubló la vista, tuvo intenciones de vomitar allí mismo pero se contuvo. Su expresión cambió ligeramente. El hombre pareció notarlo y dijo:

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero Sora sintió culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una culpa que no tenía fundamento. Al fin y al cabo, Yamato no era un santo, nunca lo había sido. Siempre, entre los dos se interponía un hedor desagradable, que no era otro que el perfume de otra mujer. La ira descontrolada apareció nuevamente. Sin contestar la pregunta tomó la mano del hombre frente a ella y la colocó sobre su pecho.

El hombre no volvió a cuestionar, lo apretó. Comenzó a jugar con los dos, a sentirlos, y luego a probarlos. Mientras lo hacía, Sora trataba de quitarle el pantalón, aunque le resultaba una tarea un poco difícil. El cinturón estaba demasiado bien abrochado, y la lengua traviesa de su acompañante no la dejaba concentrarse.

Finalmente él lo sustrajo, y Sora continuó bajándole el pantalón un poco ruborizada. Ahora estaban completamente desnudos los dos, uno frente al otro. Sora miró su entrepierna, nunca había visto una de ese tamaño. Tuvo deseos de tocarla, de experimentar con ella. Sin embargo, sus manos no le respondían, parecía haberse vuelto tímida de repente. Como si se tratara de una estudiante de instituto que conoce por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre. El desconocido actuó primero, la alzó y la recostó en su cama. Ahora el cuarto ya no estaba perfectamente ordenado. Se puso encima de ella con delicadeza. Sora posó su mano sobre su rostro y lo acarició. Volvió en sí, y esta vez, sus manos se dirigieron a su miembro.

Lo descubrió poco a poco, trataba de no dejar ninguna parte sin explorar. Pudo sentir su dureza, como la de una roca, también sintió palpitaciones aceleradas. Él también continuaba tocándola, desde sus pezones hasta sus partes bajas. Ambos se exploraban, se conocían, veían los límites del cuerpo del otro. Sus imperfecciones, y sus perfecciones.

Cuando llegó el momento de entregarse completamente al desconocido, tuvo un poco de miedo. Miedo de arrepentirse, miedo de no ser ella misma, miedo de cortar completamente aquel hilo destartalado que lo unía a Yamato.

–Si no quieres, no tenemos por qué hacerlo –dijo el hombre mientras seguía chupando sus pezones como si se tratara del chupete de un niño de dos años.

Sora se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que encontró las palabras que quería decir. No sabía por qué, solo las soltó:

–Cuando nos conocimos, mi novio me dijo que le gustaban los animales –hizo una pausa y entrelazó sus brazos con el cuello del desconocido-: Pero nunca creí que sus favoritos serían los gatos.

Sabía que aquellas palabras no tenían sentido. Pero quería hacer un chiste que calmase su inquieto corazón, que le permitiera continuar con lo que estaba haciendo sin ningún arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, no dio mucho resultado. Aunque se trataba de una experiencia placentera, definitivamente excitante, se había vuelto extraña. La que estaba acostada sobre la cama de un hombre que no conocía ya no era Sora.

Sin darle una señal, el hombre penetró en ella. Sora dio un alarido, pero no era su cuerpo el que gritaba, era su corazón. El extraño se movió dentro de ella. Oleadas de placer se mezclaban con un sin fin de emociones. Mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo, ella miraba el techo como si fuera ajena a lo que sucedía. ¿Lo estaba disfrutando, no lo estaba disfrutando?, se preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, el hombre finalmente llegó al clímax, relajando todos sus músculos. Se recostó a un lado de la cama aún con la respiración agitada. Sora no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos. Sintió un brazo que la rodeaba, y en poco tiempo, el desconocido comenzó a roncar. En ese instante Sora se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir estando allí.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se incorporó de la cama, tomó su camisón y su cartera, se dirigió hacia la salida. Aún sentía sus mejillas acaloradas, seguía un poco borracha, pero no lo suficiente como para mentirse a sí misma.

Descalza y en camisón, salió del edificio. Recién estaba amaneciendo, los pájaros a penas se escuchaban, y no había un alma en las calles. No recordaba dónde estaba, ni qué camino había tomado. Pero quería marcharse, alejarse de aquel lugar. No porque sintiera culpa, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, era otra cosa. Algo que no podía nombrar con palabras, o quizás la desconocía. Poco importaba.

Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles, sacó su celular de la cartera y descubrió tres mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas de Yamato. Aquello la sorprendió, o no tanto. Ya no estaba segura de nada. De casi nada. Quiso devolverle la llamada a Yamato pero no contestó. Le dejó un mensaje rogando para que lo leyera.

Sora esperó durante media hora en la esquina de la única manzana iluminada del barrio. Un auto color gris aparcó frente a ella. La ventanilla se deslizó hacia abajo y pudo ver el rostro de Yamato, estaba usando lentes y no se había preocupado por ponerse una remera. _Como de costumbre,_ pensó Sora. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Ella dudó un instante. Había intentado alejarse de aquel hombre que le hacía vivir un infierno, había tratado, sin mucho éxito, de cortar ese hilo que los ataba débilmente. Y ahora estaba a punto de recaer en su vicio. Estar al lado de Yamato era intensamente doloroso. Pero sin él se sentía vacía.

Finalmente subió al coche, convirtiéndose nuevamente en prisionera de ese vicio que no hacía más que hacerla llorar. Yamato se quitó los lentes oscuros, descubriendo sus preciosos ojos azules, y la miró. Dejó unos momentos el volante para acercarse a ella y la besó en los labios. Con sus manos recorrió su cuello, acariciándolo con dulzura. Sora puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo más hacía sí, quería sentirlo bien cerca. Ambos se habían extrañado, ella lo presentía en sus besos.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, Yamato se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento. Con la mirada puesta en el frente apretó el acelerador. Sora no dejó de contemplarlo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Paradójicamente su corazón se sentía tranquilo. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: que era débil. Prefería morir cien veces en su interior que separarse de aquello que la completaba. Prefería agonizar entre sus brazos cien veces que desgarrarse sin compañía.

Sora tomó la mano de Yamato y la apretó fuerte. Quizás aún quedaba algo más que solo lágrimas y un hilo desgastado entre los dos. Quizás no. Quién sabe. A Sora ya le daba igual. Estaba a su lado y eso era suficiente.

 **Fin! Es un poco rara, lo sé. Pero a mí personalmente me encanta! Gracias por leer!**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**

 **Himeko-**


End file.
